


Don't say you're sorry.

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Mama McCall is awesome, Scott tries to respect boundries, boundaries that aren't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did he want to talk about this, Scott was totally on board with the whole ignoring it until it went away. It would go away right? It’s not like he’s in love with Isaac or anything. </p><p>He just—thought he was beautiful and never got sick of talking to him and thought about him constantly and cuddled him every night, and had his stomach in knots just thinking about actually taking him on a date, and he would only do anything for him—including taking a bullet and—shit</p><p>He was in love with Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say you're sorry.

Scott had to admit, when he had consented to letting Isaac stay with them, he had been under the impression that Isaac would be sleeping in the guest room.

And he did, at least for the first few nights. Until he had what his mother called a “night terror” and woke up shaking, covered head to toe in sweat, throat raw from screaming. After that night Scott had not so subtly suggested that Isaac just bunk with him, blabbered some nonsense about pack and bonding and comfort from an alpha.

Not that he really had to convince Isaac, he was already curled up on the farthest side of Scott’s bed tucked under the covers.

That was how it started.

These—feelings that Scott wasn’t entirely sure what to do about.

He had always thought of Isaac like a brother, Like—Stiles.

But he couldn’t imagine thinking these things about Stiles – and they were far from brotherly. He would wake up some mornings to find that his body had betrayed him in the night. That he had curled closer to Isaac, arms wrapped tight around his middle and nose buried in the back of his neck.

Sometimes he would stay there until Isaac started to move, reveling—for as long as he could in a touch that wasn’t quite platonic.

It wasn’t that he was having a big gay crisis.

He had already dealt with this crap with Stiles when they were younger, Scott liked girls—98.5% of the time, there just happened to be some boys that did it for him.

No big deal.

Stiles however liked everyone, no matter what they looked like. He seemed to be attracted to whatever was on the inside. After Scott got over the original being offended at the fact that Stiles didn’t find him even remotely attractive—which he assumed meant he thought he was an awful person, all had been right in the world.

Scott and Stiles were brothers, nobody had a big gay crisis and all in the world was good.

Until now.

See Scott hadn’t ever really met any of the guys that “did it for him”.

They were all on television or in movies or famous or whatever. The only people in school that made his heart beat all irregular had been—well Allison. Which meant he wasn’t exactly the most experienced person when it came to figuring out what the hell to do when you liked someone.

Or thought you liked someone.

And he especially didn’t know what to do when the person he liked—thought of him like a brother, lived in his house, and slept in his bed.

So—in true Stiles spirit—he tried to ignore the problem until it went away.

It didn’t work very well.

“Good morning sleepy heads.” His mother had chirped, surprisingly okay with the whole sleeping in the same bed thing, but hey—it kept Isaac from screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night so she couldn’t really complain all that much. “I made breakfast.”

Scott yawned, eyes slowly opening to find—shit.

He sleep cuddled again and—shit.

Isaac was already awake, staring at him with wide puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah mom—be out in a minute!” he yelled through the door trying to untangle his arms from around Isaac and his legs from the other boys. “Oh gosh I—I’m sorry.” He mumbled, flushed.

“Don’t be.” Isaac replied pulling himself out of the blankets and smirking at him, “come on I smell pancakes.”

Scott sat there, dumbfounded, watching the other boy walk out of his room.

Is it really fair to look that attractive when you’re all sleep mussed?

Scott really didn’t think so.

Eventually he pushed himself off of the bed and followed Isaac downstairs.

Sundays—Scott was a huge fan of Sundays. He used to like them because his mother never worked, so she would always make brunch and the Stilinski’s would come over and it would be the best day of the week.

Now his mother worked every day of the week—but his mother still made breakfast and Scott would laze around the house, doing homework and beating Isaac at any video game that they happened to start playing. Except Mario kart—man that kid kicked ass at Mario Kart. He was seriously embarrassed with the number of times he had lost that game in the past month.

“Good morning sweetie.” His mother said, fluffling his hair and setting a large plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

“I love you!” he exclaimed, digging into the breakfast and shoving his mouth full of the syrup coated goodness.

His mom smiled, returning her attention to the pan in front of her and starting what looked like the third batch of pancakes.

Scott was very blatantly avoiding looking at Isaac, but hey he had an excuse.

It’s a lot easier to just ignore your stupid gay crush on your roommate and one of only friends—especially when you only had three like Scott. he wasn’t going to screw this all up by acting like he did with Allison. he didn’t want to scare Isaac away.

“What are you boys up to today?” Mrs. McCall asked.

“Video games.” Scott replied

At the same time Isaac said—

“Catching a movie.”

Scott glanced up at Isaac- they didn’t have plans to go see a movie.

Maybe Isaac had plans to go alone?

Or with someone else—

Did Isaac have a date?

His mom looked at him strangely. “Alright then—you boys have fun. Call if you need anything.” She said leaning forward to peck Scott’s forehead and fluff Isaac’s hair before walking out the door.

They sat there in silence for a while, taking ridiculously large bites of pancakes before Isaac spoke.

“We’re not gonna talk about it then?”

Scott looked at him, frowning.

Why did he want to talk about this, Scott was totally on board with the whole ignoring it until it went away. It would go away right? It’s not like he’s in love with Isaac or anything.

He just—thought he was beautiful and never got sick of talking to him and thought about him constantly and cuddled him every night, and had his stomach in knots just thinking about actually taking him on a date, and he would only do anything for him—including taking a bullet and—shit.

He was in love with Isaac.

Dammit.

“Do we have to?” he asked, sure his heartbeat was through the roof. He didn’t know how he was expected to hide this from Isaac, the guy would know if he was lying.

“I’d like to.” Isaac replied, standing up to put his plate in the sink.

Scott frowned but nodded, “I’m sorry—for what it’s worth. I didn’t mean to—I mean, I was sleeping and I couldn’t really control.” He paused to take a breath before continuing, “If you’d feel more comfortable you can like go back in the guest room- I won’t get offended or anything.”

Scott couldn’t look at Isaac, not straight in the face anyway. Instead he went with the option of staring at his orange juice like it was the most interesting thing in the entire world.

Which it wasn’t. 

It actually wasn’t even the right kind of orange juice—it was Isaac’s favorite, with pulp. Yuck. He had bad taste in men—or at least taste in men who had bad taste in orange juice.

“Why would I move?” Isaac asked, back against the sink, staring intently at him.

Though he didn’t know that, because he refused to look at him.

Which meant he didn’t see the fondness in his eyes as he stared at him, intently staring at his cup of orange juice that he wasn’t even going to drink because he thought that the pulp was “yucky”. The thought alone almost made Isaac laugh.

“Cause… you know” Scott said.

Isaac laughed then, rumbling and deep and it made Scotts heart do that stupid flip flop that it always did.

Freaking feelings sucked.

“Nope, no idea, why don’t you tell me.” Isaac prompted.

“you’re mean you know that?” Scott replied scowling at his breakfast, mumbling something under his breath low enough that not even Isaac could hear it.

Which was saying something—cause you know… werewolves.

Isaac smiled, “what was that Scotty—I didn’t quite catch it.”

“I said I don’t know why I even like you—jerk.” Scott replied turning around to look at him for the first time, face flushed red and frowning. “But I do, I really freaking like you—hell I might even love you. I can’t stop thinking about you—all the time, and not like just cause you’re freaking gorgeous but like stupid things. Like the way you laugh, and beat me at Mario Kart, and sing in the shower when you think nobody’s listening.” 

Scott frowned, “I just—I can’t get you out of my head, and I try to just ignore it because it’s got to go away sometime—right?”

“wrong! Because in the past month all it’s done is get worse, I started sleep cuddling you! I started pushing my stupid feelings on you when you were sleeping and couldn’t even say no, how shitty am I?”

Scott frowned, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

Isaac laughed, a little light chuckle accompanied with an adoring smile.

“I wouldn’t have said no.” he replied stepping away from the sink to go stand by Scott. “Come on now, look at me.” He said directing Scott’s eyes to his with a finger under his chin. 

" Don’t say you’re sorry, because I like you way more than I should, because until this morning I didn’t think you’d ever return any of my feelings.” He smiled, thumb tracing over Scott’s cheek. “I love you Scott McCall.” He said happily, finally saying the word he had been holding in for months. “Will you do me the honor of going to see a movie with me this afternoon?”

Scott grinned his dumbfounded little puppy grin, “Like a date?”

“Not like a date—an actual date.” Isaac countered.

Scott grinned, “I’d love to.”

“Just one last thing before we go then.” Isaac started, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together, soft, and swift. Just a press of lips together but it held so much; so many feelings, and promises it was so full of love that Scott’s heart felt like it might burst.

They pulled apart grinning.

“You taste like pancakes.” Isaac laughed.

“So do you.” Scott replied pulling him back in by his worn out tee shirt, sealing their lips together again.

He wasn’t really sure they were going to leave the house today, but they were sure as hell going to have a good time.


End file.
